One Step A Head
by bloodstone67
Summary: *On Hiatus*Yet another party and yet again Yuri is flirting with every girl there but when Sara whisks wolfram off his feet and takes the young lord home with him Yuri soon wants his knight back and will stop at anything to get him ans what is Sara reall
1. Chapter 1

Parings: Wolfram/Yuri Wolfram/Sara Gwendal/Gunter Conrad/Yozak

Parings: Wolfram/Yuri Wolfram/Sara Gwendal/Gunter Conrad/Yozak Sara/Beries

Rated R/M you get the point

WARNINGS: Male/Male Relationships, Sexual Situations, Cross-Dressing, Rape, Angst, and all that other jazz

Chapter 1

Wolfram sat there, yet again, at another one of his mother's famous party's, and yet again he was felt alone to watch his fiancé flirt and chase every shirt he could see. You would think he'd be used to it by now, instead of his insides burning up with anger, it happening every time a party was held, or more like any time a pretty woman showed her face. But every time it happened it always hurt, even though he knew it was coming and tried to prepare him-self for the pain and heart ach, it still burned the insides of his being to watch the other try any pick up any girl he could and leave Wolfram in the dust.

Yuri was currently telling a story to a small group of five noble women, who clapped and cooed at him every so often. They wore big poufy dresses that showed of as much cleavage as possible, there hair up and curled, hanging around there faces, making them look rounder and younger. Faces littered with make-up, lips crimson red, eyes covered by blues and purples, they smiled there charming smiles, and battered there eyelashes at him.

The young blond scoffed into his drink as he watched them act like cats in heat, trying to get as much of the king as possible .They were just like the other girls here, ugly personalities, hiding under pounds of make-up.

He turned his head to look at something else to get his mind off Yuri and to cool his head down. He had turned down all the dance invites he had gotten from both men and women, feeling that just because Yuri cheated didn't mean he would.

He spotted Gwendal with his arms around Gunter's waist, his eyes daring anyone to come and try and touch his beloved husband. Yes they had gotten married; in fact it was about a year ago, around Yuri's seventeenth birthday that the two had announced to them all at the dinner table that they planned to wed. His mother had squealed in delight, and they had gotten many congratulations from everyone there. Wolfram hid the bitterness in him-self about how he and Yuri had still not wed, in fact no one even thought about it till Greta asked when Yuri and him were going to get married.

Then there was Conrad and Yozak over by the punch bowl, Yozak shameless flirting with Conrad, though Conrad looked oblivious. It was hard to say if he knew what was going on or not, the man always looked so clueless, but at the same time always knew what was going on. He always knew where Wolfram was, how to find him, what he was thinking, yes, yes he was still Wolframs loving older brother, no matter how much the younger tried to deny it.

But over all the young fire wielders eyes always ended up on the same thing, Yuri, who was still surrounded by women, if not a few more then before. It wasn't even like they where all over him for his personality, or even his looks, it was all about the title, and the 15 minutes of fame they might be able to get.

Clicking his boot against the floor, Wolfram deiced that he had, had enough and to call it a night, feeling that it wasn't going to get much better then this. He rose from his chair, wiped the invisible dust off his pants, and turned on the heel of his boot to head to the door, trying to ignore the whisper that followed him.

Oh yes, he knew all about what people said be hide his back when they thought he wasn't looking. He knew all about the jokes about him self, how he was not good enough to please the king in bed, how the blond whore found some one who he could not please, how he must have to get on his hands a knees and suck off half the people in the castle just so they would tolerate him. Oh yes he heard all they had to say about him behind closed doors. Not that it was new people had always seemed to say things about him even before Yuri.

But for some reason now they seemed to hurt, in the past he could just ignore what was being said, just brush it off his shoulder. But now it burned him from the inside out, making it feel like his own flames had turned on him and were eating him alive, like his life really was worthless, that if not for his good looks, he would have been thrown out a long time ago.

His thoughts were cut short when a soft, firm, hold on his shoulder stopped him form moving towards the door.

"Lord Bielefeld, I would pleased if I could share a dance with you this evening." He knew that voice; oh he knew it all to well. Turning he came face to face with Sara (Yuri had insisted they invite him).

"I would have thought you would have wanted to dance with Yuri" Wolfram said bitterly, Sara always seemed to all over Yuri, getting his attention with just a battered of the eyes. And Yuri always fell for Sara's tricks, even though every one else could see right through them, Sara always managed it get Yuri in is sticky figures.

Sara only smiled a sweet smile at him.

"I don't know what would have given you such a thought Lord Bielefeld; I would much rather prefer to be in your company tonight." He held out his soft looking hand, inviting Wolfram to take it so he wisk him always on to the dance floor.

"Well I thank you, but I was about to retire for the rest of the night." He really didn't want anything to do with Sara; he was always bad news, getting Yuri into some sort of trouble.

"But my lord, you haven't danced a single dance, I've been watching you sitting over there glaring angrily at the girls swooning over Yuri, I can't image you enjoyed that to much." Sara's face now held a pout, though it now had the playful glint in his eyes.

"Come, have some fun tonight, I'm sure you didn't find watching over your fiancé was much fun. Just one dance, let me show you some fun, Forget all about Yuri for one dance, and I'm show you how much fun it can be to just let go and be free on the dance floor. Then you can go back to your rooms and pretend it never happened." Sara was once again holding that sweet smile across his lips.

Wolfram looked down at the out stretched hand not trusting it one bit, not trusting Sara one bit. But maybe, just maybe, Sara was right, and he just needed to have a little fun and forget all about Yuri. After a second or two he took Sara's hand and let him lead him to the dance floor.

The dance floor was some-what crowded, so Sara pulled Wolfram flush against his own body, wrapping one arm around the others waist, the other holding his hand, while Wolfram lay his hand on Sara's shoulder. They began to move with the music, taking the proper steps, Sara smiled down at Wolfram, he was a much better dancer then Yuri was, that was for sure.

It seemed almost natural for them to move together on the dance floor like this, like a natural couple, made perfectly for each other. Both of them were natural beauties. Wolfram, who was prettier then any woman you could ever find, bringing men back from the dead from just one glace at his face, emerald green eyes that made you believe you were looking at an angel. Then there was Sara, a simple glance of him in a crowd would make anyone turn there head in awe, no man stood a chance against his sweet and charming smile, his face so innocent, he could get away with murder.

People stopped and whispered to them-selves about the pair about how the two looked like angels dancing on the dance floor. Sara's red outfit mixing with Wolfram's blue uniform, like fire and ice, making each other complete. Sara, of course, lead dipping the other at all the right times, leading him from one end of the dance floor to the other. But Wolfram was used to following, the times that Yuri was forced to dance with him, Yuri always lead, for he was the king (no matter how clumsy).

But for once Wolfram didn't care about the whispers that could be heard; he didn't care about what those others thought of him. He had always loved to dance; he hadn't in a long time (since Yuri had arrived) and had forgotten how much fun it really was. On the dance floor he could forget about everything, all that ran threw his mind was the music that was playing, and moving to beat.

Sara, no matter how annoying of a person he was, was a good dance partner, much better then Yuri, maybe the best dance partner so far.

Wolfram let out a sigh, letting his head fall down to lean on Sara's shoulder with out really noticing it. At the moment he wasn't really noticing anything; just let himself be taken way by the music. Oh, how he have forgotten what it felt like to be in another's arms, and now he relished just how much he missed it, yes he missed it very much.

Sara let a smile come to his face as Wolfram head hit his shoulder. This couldn't have worked out any better, even if he had wanted to. Wolfram had waked right into his hands, and now nothing could go wrong. Yuri trusted him like no other, and of course naïve Yuri had to invite Sara to there party's claiming it was rude to do other wise. Now Sara had the perfect opportunity to put his plan into motion, which started with Yuri's fiancé, Wolfram.

Soon the song ended, singling the ending of the dance, Wolfram still leaning against Sara. He was quit content, his mind aimless wandering, as Sara's hand firmly rubbed up and down his back.

Sara then took Wolfram by the hand, and led him off the dance floor, to a balcony, that extended off of the large room. All Wolfram could really do was follow, in a peaceful haze, to easy in Sara's mind, he didn't even have to get him drunk.

"See lord Bielefeld, wasn't that enjoyable. It's much better to just let your self go at such parties" Sara smile his sweet smile while leaning against the wall.

Wolfram puffed up his cheeks. "Well of course it is much easier for you, you don't have a cheating fiancé you need to keep your eye on. Speaking of which, I should really get back to him, before he…"

"Let's forget about His Majesty tonight." Sara interrupted, he had expected Wolfram to put u some kind of fight like this.

Wolfram cocked a suspicious eyebrow at the other.

"Why don't we talk about something else, like the future, our future." There was a glint is his eyes as he said this.

"Our future? I don't see hoe future's will have anything to do with each other, unless your planning something against Yuri, then you will have to sleep with one eye opened for I might just behead you in your sleep." He ended this with a growl in the back of this throat.

Sara let out a loud laugh, and took several long strides till he was at Wolfram's side.

"I have nothing planned against His Majesty Unless" He wrapped his arm around Wolframs waist. "Taking you away from him counts in his mind"

Wolfram's eyes widen as Sara leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was not possible for Wolfram to open his eyes any wider, it really wasn't. Here he was thinking that Sara's goal in life was to steal Yuri away from him, and now he comes along and kisses him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Wolfram regained his senses and tried to push Sara off of him, but the arms around him only grew tighter.

"What do you think, I'm claiming what is mine" Sara's glasses held a glint of light in them that Wolfram didn't like.

"I belong to Yuri, and only Yuri!" Wolfram let out a low growl as he tried to free himself for the others grip. Sara may have look like a weak and fragile being, but he really did have some strength under those clothes.

"And yet here you are…" Sara let the sentence hang in the air.

"Yuri has many guests to attend to, he can't be with me every minute of the day" Wolfram sounded confident, but on the inside, he was breaking. Yuri never even spared him a second glace tonight.

"It seems to me, that doesn't even give you a minute of the day." Wolfram looked away knowing the other was right. Sara smiled knowing he had caught the other in between a rock and a hard place. He placed a kiss on Wolfram's cheek.

"Come, live with me, and let me show you how it feels to be truly loved. Leave this place where no one gives you the time of day." Another kiss was placed on Wolframs cheek.

But, yet again Wolfram resisted. "It doesn't matter how I feel! I gave an oath to protect my king, and protect my king, I shall." His words were strong, but Sara could tell inside he was breaking. It was true what he said, and that's what hurt young Wolfram the most, Sara was right.

No one gave him the time of day, would they even notice if he was gone? Hell, Yuri would be ecstatic if he told him that he was canceling the engagement. Its not like his brothers would care, to them he was always in the way, and his mother, she was always trying to find a new, so called, 'lover', to notice him gone.

"No, I can't go, I won't go!" He glared at Sara, it didn't matter if he wasn't needed, he would stay and protect Yuri, protect Yuri from people like Sara.

Sara let out a sigh. "I guess you leave me with no choice do you?" He leaned in close pushing Wolframs soft hair away from his ear and whispered into it.

"Come to my castle as my bride or I'll have Yuri killed." Wolframs eyes widen, and then he shoved Sara in the chest, putting some distance between them.

"What?!" There were so many emotions running through his head now, he didn't think he could say what much more then that.

Sara only smiled that charming smile and repeated. "Come to my castle as my bride or I'll have Yuri killed." He lifted a hand to push a stray piece of hair behind Wolframs ear.

"Really, it's not a difficult choice to make, is it?"

"But…No…you can't…you wouldn't…No! I'll tell, I'll tell them all, then you'll never get near Yuri! Never again!" Wolfram was panicked now, pushing against Sara's chest trying to run away, trying to get out of the iron grip of his captor. He should have never danced with Sara, never even given it a second thought; he should have gone up to his room and gone straight to bed, just like he planed.

"But you wont, cause you know Yuri won't believe you, he'll call you a lair. And even if your brothers try to protect him from me, you know I'll find a way. I always do. Yuri will never stop trusting me; if I invite him over he will come, no matter how much you protest. Your brothers won't always be there, just once do they need to let there guard down, just once, then it's all over for him." Sara no longed held a charming, sweet smile, but a cruel, sadistic one that made Wolfram shiver.

A tear slipped down Wolframs cheek. "If I do what you tell me, will you promise to leave Yuri alone, you won't touch him, you won't ever go near him." He looked the other straight in the eye.

"Of course not, if I have you then there is no reason to harm dear Yuri, but if he is in the way then might as well get rid of him." Sara looked deep into the young demons glassy eyes, he knew he had won.

"Then I-I'll go with you, I will be your bride." The words burned his throat, he looked at the ground, feeling cornered, alone, he had lost, and it burned like nothing before.

"Extent!" Sara's smile brightened, and he planted a kiss on each of Wolfram's cheeks.

"Tomorrow we shall tell your family about our engagement, and you'll cancel the one with Yuri. Then we shall return home, and plan the wedding." Sara was beaming, while Wolfram just left hollow.

Sara pecked Wolfram on the lips. "But for now, my bride needs rest, for he has had a long head." a smile "go now, go to bed, I'll come see you in the morning and we'll tell your family together." He gave Wolfram one more kiss on the forehead, then finally let the other go.

Yuri looked from the many girls crowded around him to look around the room. There a brunch of older women that looked like they would be in there mid 30s or 40s (in human years) gossiping just a little over to the side of the current place he was standing. He had not meant to listen in on there conversation, but the one in the group of young women he was standing with now, had become boring to him, thus make up is boring to most men.

"Oh did you see that, the king of Small Shimaron, dancing with the royal whore out there on the dance floor. I didn't think he'd do any thing but pout all night again." One with red hair said. Royal whore, who could she be talking about; surly Sara wouldn't lower himself to that level.

"Oh yes I saw that indeed, mind you, ever since His Majesty turned him away I doubt he has been getting much of anything now-a-days. Why I heard that he is no longer pleasurable to have in bed any more!" this time a woman with light blue hair was speaking, she held a fan close to her face.

"Really now. Then there's not much use for him any more is there, I under stand keeping him around for a good lay now and then, I'm sure he was good for the soldiers, but if he was worn out his purpose it wont be long before they throw him out." A giggle from a brunet. Who the hell were they talking about, Yuri wanted to know.

"About time I say, I doubt he was even a good lay, probably just a pretty face he is. If they ever took him to battle it would only be to relax the soldiers at night." This ones hair was blond and hung down low.

"Ha! Maybe if we're lucky that other king, will take him home with him and he wont brother our Majesty any more." The blue haired one fanned her fan lightly.

"Fat chance that is, the young lord follows the king around like a female dragon gone into heat. Rumor has it that its his mission to seduce him, cause he's the first to say no to him, glad someone finally did though, someone has to but him in his place." They couldn't possibly be talking about Wolfram could they?

"Oh look at that, they're going out the balcony, bet you'll hear all about it tomorrow. Little whore, really has he no shame, he is engaged to the king for crying out loud. Oh and how I pity our king for it. To be stuck in an engagement with such unfaithful slut, must be horrible. I hear he only stay's in it for the little lord slut's dignity, not that he has much left." They were talking about Wolfram! How could they! Wolfram was very loyal to him, not once has his eye strayed to another, not once!

"You're Majesty, are you ok?" He turned back to the young ladies around himself. They all have worried faces, apparently he was clutching his fist so tight that his nails had dug into his palms and drew blood.

"Oh, yes I'm fine, just a bit of a head-ache; I guess it's getting to me, maybe to much alcohol." The girls cooed at him.

"I guess I'll turn in for the night." He let out a nervous laugh and walked away from them. He didn't really plan on turning in for the night; he really planed to go find Wolfram. After hearing what those women had said he felt the need to talk to his knight, he wasn't quit sure what he would say but it would make him feel better just to see the other right now, just to calm himself down. It upset him greatly to hear what other people said about his friend when they thought no one was listening,

He tapped his foot against the ball-room floor, looking both ways trying to find Wolfram, but he was no where to be seen. He spotted Gwendal and Gunter in a rather passionate lip lock (he was guessing Gwendal was drunk, for he would never do that in public sober), as well as Conrad, who was trying to escort a rather drunk Yozak out of the room and probably up to bed (whose bed he did not know), but no Wolfram.

Although now, Yuri did recall the gossiping ladies talking about him dancing with Sara, maybe the two were finally getting alone. Well Sara never seemed to have a problem with Wolfram; Wolfram never seemed to have liked Sara. At first Yuri thought it was because he and Sara were so close and the other was afraid to lose Yuri to him, but then he started saying things like he didn't trust him and he's up to no good. Yuri let out a sigh, Wolfram never was very trusting, never really trusted any when they first came into his life, hell, he claimed to still not trust Conrad, his own brother.

He let out another sigh, when he noticed Wolfram walking in off the balcony. A smile came to his face; it was really good to see the soldier right now.

"Wolfram!" He cupped his mouth with one hand and used the other to wave in the air, getting the others attention.

Wolfram's head shot up seconds after his name left Yuri's lips, his eyes glassy, Yuri noted.

"Wolfram! Hey Wolfram! Over here!" He called as he ran to Wolfram.

"Hey Wolf, give me a minute." He put his hands on his knees and let out a few breathily pants, before straightening himself out and smiling at the blond.

"I haven't seen you since the party started." He smiled that goofy smile that he always wore, and for a minute Wolfram felt safe.

"Ah, Yuri, it's been so long since we last met." Sara walked into the room with a charming grin and walked up just slightly behind Wolfram.

"Sara! Its been so long! How's life in Small Shimaron?" Yuri still held that goofy grin, as he turned Wolfram to face the other and put his arm around the closer blonds shoulders. He didn't know why he did it, he just left it was his duty to do so, like his duty to protect young Wolfram, even though he was the knight.

This little act didn't go unnoticed, Wolfram tensed up, while Sara's smile took an almost evil turn, and his glasses tilled so the light of the room hid his eyes. Sara raised his hand, and Yuri gladly took it, completely unaware of the danger he was just in a few minutes ago.

"Not so bad, the People of Big Shimaron have let me be for a while now, I hope I've seen the last of them." Yuri gave him a slightly guilty look, but it was not hard to miss.

"But none of that right now! My your Ex Queen knows how to through a party, isn't that right Sir Bielefeld?" Wolfram nodded numbly.

"Wolfram, are you ok?" Yuri looked at the knight with worry on his face.

"It has been a long night I'm sure some rest will do him well." Sara smiled down at the slightly smaller blond.

Wolfram starred at the floor before nodding his head, and light leaned against Yuri. Yuri briefly looked and Sara then looked back down at Wolfram.

"He must have dank too much, he can't even speak." Sara said, his voice some-what chipper.

"Ya, I guess you're right, I'll have to help him to bed. Sorry to leave you so soon." Yuri gave him a regretful smile.

"Not all. Your assistants is required, it is just unfortunate he wore himself out so soon." Sara reassured the other with this line.

Yuri waved at him then wrapped one arm around Wolfram's waist and helped him walk out the door too there bed room. The whole walk there Wolfram felt like he was going to cry. Here Yuri was helping him and tomorrow, he was going to tell him, he was just up and leaving. It's not like Yuri loved him or would even care, but still he felt like he was betraying the other deeply.

"Man Wolf, I never knew you were such a light drunk." At this comment Wolfram felt like calling him a wimp and telling he would not have gotten drunk so easily, especially when his king was in the room and in need of protecting. But he kept silent, just this once, since it was probably his last few special moments with Yuri.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuri lay in bed and starred at Wolfram's back that was now to him. The blond had been acting very weird that night, he was much more quiet then usual, he had not complained about the mass amounts of women around him nor had he called him a cheater or wimp, and his eyes lacked that fiery passion they always seemed to hold. He had been quiet the whole walk to Yuri's bed room, and even was a little hesitant when entering it. When Yuri asked if he needed help undressing, he quickly grabbed his night gown from the black haired boy and ran to the closet to get changed.

This was weird, normally Wolfram, would have called him a wimp for implying he needed help with something as simple as changing his clothing, even if he was a little drunk , and when it came to the young knights body, he had no shame, he often got changed in front of Yuri no matter he said. But Yuri had not said a thing to him this time, he had done this on his own, very un-Wolfram-like.

Wolfram had then crawled into the farthest corner in the bed and curled up into a ball before falling asleep. This had also confused Yuri, Wolfram often fell asleep in the middle of the bed and spread himself out making it hard for Yuri to even find a place the lay down. He also often would lie in bed and talk to Yuri about his day, telling Yuri about the mistakes he had made and how to fix them, so on and so fourth. For Wolfram to be so quiet, and go straight to bed worried Yuri to no end. Wolfram was his friend and he wished to help him in what ever way he could.

Yuri ended up starring at Wolfram's back till his eyelids got heavy and sleep finally took him.

Wolfram, on the other hand, felt it was wrong for him to spend one more night in Yuri's bed, no matter how much he wanted it. After crawling in to the farthest corner, sure that he wouldn't have to worry about accidently touching Yuri, he put the corner of the blanket in his mouth to silence his sobbing. He willed his shoulders not to shake, as well as not to make any hiccupping sounds, he could feel Yuri's eyes on back, and didn't wish to raze suspicion.

Soon the soft sounds of Yuri's snoring could be heard, signaling that Yuri have fallen asleep. Wolfram let the corner of the blanket fall from his mouth, and let a few dry sobs out, before biting into his lip to try a stop the tears from coming. He did not want to leave the castle, not his friends and family, not all the people he knew and cared about, and not even the ones that talked behind his back. It was his home, he didn't wish to leave. Sure he had been on long voyages that took months to complete, but he always knew he would come back home in the end. Now he thought he would be lucky to ever see it again.

Another hiccup rose from his throat as he thought about it, thought about losing everything.

"Stop crying, your doing his for Yuri. If you do this Yuri will be safe." He whispered it to himself till he fell asleep.

The next morning Wolfram awoke earlier then normal just to be sure that he would be up and out of the room long before Yuri awoke. He quickly smoothed out the area where he had been sleeping, then grabbed his uniform, and made his way to the bathes.

Once inside the bathrooms, he undressed him-self, and slowly slipped into the bath water. The warm water on his skin felt nice and calming, and for a minute he could forget about all his problems. It felt like they were all washed away in the water. He dunked his head under to wet his hair, for a minute he thought he never wanted to come back up. The world seemed so much nicer under the bath water, so much calmer, the warm water caressing his body, it felt perfect. That was, in till he started to feel light headed and needed to come up for air.

He broke the surface, and all his problems came crashing down on him as his uniform came into view. He had no right to wear it today, not in front of everyone as he told them he was leaving them, betraying there king to be with another.

As the water ran down Wolframs face, he let out a long heart broken sigh. He was doing this for Yuri. As long as Yuri was safe he could be happy, or so he kept telling himself.

Soon, that water was no longer had the warm and no longer held the calming feeling for him any more. Wolfram took that as it was time to get out, he couldn't hide forever, no matter how much he wanted to.

He dried himself off with a white towel and dressed himself in his blue uniform, for the last time, he told himself.

Once he, deiced he looked presentable for the day, he walked out the door and made his way down the hallway to the gardens, a place where he always felt he could be free. He wanted to see them one last time, before he had to say good-bye to everyone. He thought of all the flowers as walked down the corridor, of the lovely blues, pinks, purples, and yellows, of the big and small, and the ones in between, of the lovely pictures that thet made as they all sat together, oh, Wolfram hoped there would be a garden in Small Shimaron. A garden would be nice, make him feel a little more at home.

Upon walking in the rather large garden, Wolfram's face held a smile, but the smile soon disappeared when he saw Sara sitting on his favourite bench.

Sara turned his face and smiled at him. "Come, young Wolf, Come sit with me." He patted the free space next to himself.

Wolfram clenched his fist, he felt his nails dig into his palms, Yuri called him Wolf, he was one of the first to ever call him it, and it felt wrong to hear it come form another's mouth.

He slowly made his way over to Sara, and took the seat offered to him, but he kept silent for now.

"This is quit a beautiful garden, we have nothing like this in Small Shimaron." He smiled over a Wolfram, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"But you don't have to worry I'm sure, with your help, we can make an even better one." Wolfram only nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap.

Sara pouted and used his other hand the push some stray hair out of Wolframs face. "Why so quiet? Are you nervous about telling your family?" a sly smile came to his face. "I don't think you'll have to worry, I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you finally getting married and being happy."

The words stung deep, deep, in his heart, his family would be happy to see him finally getting marred, but he doubted they would notice his happiness. He was sure they would be happy just to see him leave.

Wolfram let out a long sigh and lay his head on Sara's shoulder. "I suppose you are right, I am a little nervous."

Sara smiled a sly smile, and lay his head on top of Wolframs; his arm tightly wrapped around the others shoulders.

"Its ok love, no need to worry, every things going to be alright."

Wolfram only wished what he said was true.

Walking to breakfast with Sara by his side, only made him more uncomfortable, he was trying to pull himself together, trying to make himself look like he was filled with joy, that he was finally going to get to marry his true love, instead of being torn away from everything and everyone he loved.

He started to chew at his bottom lip, a bad habit he had picked up lately thanks to all the stress.

Sara took notice Wolfram's discomfort, and took his hand in his own.

"Don't worry too much love, it'll be ok." Sara pecked his ear.

It was strange to hear these kind words come out of Sara's mouth, he spoke to him like a lover word, and yet he didn't love him at all. He was forcing Wolfram to break the engagement with Yuri and marry himself. He acted sweet and kind to everyone around him, yet Wolfram feared what he might do if he disobeyed him, feared the power he claimed to have.

A soft kiss was placed on his cheek before he opened the doors to the dinning hall where everyone else was seated for breakfast.

Yuri looked up when he heard the door open and smiled as he saw Wolfram walk in (with Sara by his side). He hadn't seen the knight since he woke up and Wolfram was usually the first thing he saw every morning.

"Good Morning, Wolfram." He smiled at the blond; Wolfram only nodded his head at Yuri and the others who turned to see him come in. He noticed the questioning looks he got when they noticed Sara coming in with him, and also holding his hand.

Wolfram walked slowly to the table, with Sara at his side staying in step with him. He felt the other give his hand a painful squeeze as a warning. Wolfram didn't even bother to sit down, as he was planning on leaving as soon as he broke the news to them. He didn't want to argue with them, knowing that in his head he would full heartily agree with what ever they said; he didn't want to see the shocked and disappointed faces of his family and friends. He just wanted out.

He took a deep breath. "Yuri, I would like to officially call off the engagement."

It seemed like time stopped at the table, all eyes were on the two blonds standing in front of them. There eyes wide with shock, no one ever thought Wolfram would be the one to call it off. The fiery blond was often found at the king's side, fighting for his safety.

Yuri was shocked the most, he had often can't the engagement an accident, and said that it meant nothing, but to hear Wolfram say those words, he didn't know what he felt any more.

Conrad was the first to speak.

"But, Wolfram, Why?" Oh, yes they question that they all wished to know the answer to and the one he feared to answer.

Wolfram squeezed Sara's hand and Sara squeezed back as if he was telling him, good job, or it'll be alright, I'll here for you.

"Last night Sara proposed to me" Deep breath now "and I said yes." He wanted to get out of there now, but his feet didn't seem to want to move, and Sara stood his ground and was waiting for a reply, it seemed like he was stuck.

"Sara, if you wouldn't mind, we would like to talk to my brother alone." If looks could kill Gwendal's eyes would have murder Sra on the spot by now.

"With all do respect, Lord Voltaire, I feel I should be here, for moral support if nothing else." He took a step closer to Wolfram, and there was another squeeze on the hand.

Gwendal looked like he just gained a few more wrinkles on his forehead.

"Sara…" Wolfram started.

"No, Wolfram, I wont abandon you when you need me. Like I told you last night, I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens, I'll be there." Oh he was good at this act; there was no doubt in Wolfram's mind that everyone in the room (along with the maids listening out side the doors) believed every word that Sara said.

Gwendal let out a sigh. "Very well then. Wolfram take a seat." Wolfram didn't like the tone of his older brother's voice at all; he could tell Gwendal was angry, probably because he thought he was betraying his country, which Wolfram agreed with.

Wolfram let go of Sara's hand and sat in the chair offered to him, while Sara stood behind him and lay his hands on the knights shoulders as proof he was there for him.

Yuri finally said something, and Wolfram felt as if his heart broke in to a million tiny pieces at just the sound of it.

" The engagement was just an accident Wolfram, so it doesn't surprise me that you've found another, in fact, I'm quit glad" That one hurt "But I can't help but wonder, why Sara, I mean, to me, It never seemed like you two even liked each other."

Wolfram had prepared himself for that question long ago. Though he thought it would be answering his brothers, or maybe his mother instead of Yuri.

"Before, when ever you two were together," Wolfram flicked his eyes at Sara then to Yuri "you would always act so close to each other, and I would always get jealous. I used to think It was because Sara" everyone took note on how he was now calling the other Sara instead of your majesty "got so close to you Yuri, and that's were I thought I wanted to be. But last night I realised that it was Sara that I wanted to close to." He looked up at the other blond with dreamy eyes, in his mind pretending it was Yuri he was looking at "I wish to be by his side at all times, to help and protect him."

"And to betray your country!" Wolfram jumped slightly in his seat at the sound of Gwendals booming voice.

Gunter quickly put a hand on his beloveds shoulder in a quick attempt to calm him down. The lilac haired man knew that his lover was really only worried about his brother's well being, and that he didn't trust this Sara character one bit. He knew that it was probably breaking Gwendals heart that his precious little brother wanted to go marry someone he knew nothing about, and that he would no longer be able to protect him.

"You took a vow to protect this country, to protect its KING, which you are engaged to!" Gunter with drew his hand as Gwendal stood up.

"The engagement was a mistake." Wolfram said in a small voice that seemed to go unheard.

"Will you betray all of that?! Your country! Your people! Your friends! YOU'RE FAMILY!" Gwendal stopped when he realised that Wolfram was close to tears.

He hadn't wanted that to happen, he didn't want to make his baby brother cry, but the thought of losing him was killing him, and he, at this moment would do any thing to keep him there.

A long awkward silence fell over the dinning room.

"I see nothing wrong with Wolfram following his dreams." Every one turned to Sara, who was now glaring hard at all of them. "He simply wishes to get married and be happy; he is not betraying any of you in anyway. He can still remain loyal to the demon kingdom and come and live happily with me, if he is needed, then you can just simply call him back, I will understand if his country needs him. But I will not just stand here and watch you belittle him in front on me, when he has done nothing wrong." His words were as smooth and cold as ice.

"And as for suspicions of me not really loving him, let me tell you this, I fell in love with him on first site, I thought of his as an angel and as I learned of his fiery personality and passion for protecting his loved ones, I fell even more in love with him, and even as I watched him bravely stand up against his family to tell him he loves and wishes to marry a human and watch him stand strong as they yell and accuse him of foolish things, I have fallen even more in love with him." He glared at them all as he helped Wolfram up to his feet.

They walked to the doors, but before they left Sara told them. "We plan to leave by night fall to night." And the doors closed behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wolfram let out a long sigh as his glaze drifted out the window of his new room, and along the court yard that lay below it. It had been three days since he had left his home; three painfully long days without a single person that he left it knew well enough to trust. He felt alone, very, very alone.

The people in this new castle treated him with lots of respect, but to Wolfram, it didn't really seam to him that cared much for him. They didn't like to talk him unless telling him something of impertinence, or delivering a message from Sara, nor did they seem to want to spend time with him when he was bored, they were always very busy.

Wolfram never thought there would be a day when he felt this alone, when he was little his brothers would play with him all day long (it was probably the only reason he didn't care about his mother not being there), and if his brothers were busy, the maids would entertain him. They would bring him into the kitchens with them, hide him under the tables and sneak him treats when the cook wasn't looking, or when they did laundry he would hide in the vass amounts of clothing in till they found him again, in a game of hide and seek. Even as he got older, the guards and knights would talk to him, giving him tips for his training. No, he was never truly alone.

But now he was, no maids who wanted to talk to him, the soldiers and guards acted like he wasn't there. Sara was often doing some king-like business, and even when he was around Wolfram didn't really care for his company. Sara just tended to flirt, and touch Wolfram in flirtatious ways, even though they did not share rooms (yet), Sara seemed to get his fill of Wolfram. He often kissed the other on the cheek when greeting him, and on the forehead when leaving him, at night when they departed for there rooms, he would give his fiancé a kiss on the lips, and tell him good night.

Wolfram let out a sigh and rose from where he sat, letting the pale blue dress pool at his feet. That was another thing Sara liked, putting Wolfram in dresses, and oh how Wolfram hated dresses. He hated his beautiful looks, and how it turned heads, he hated how he often was treated more like a doll there a person. People always acted like he was going to break and tried to lock him away in a safe place, as well as put him in the prettiest clothing, dolling him up to show him off to the other families at the same time. Oh Yes, Wolfram hated that, but what he hated more, was being treated like a girl. He wasn't in no way fragile and in need of protection, he wouldn't have become a knight if he did, yet when any one saw him that was the first thing that came to there minds.

The frown on his face increased when he remembered the first day he arrived, when Sara said he would like him to ware dresses from now on. At first Wolfram looked at him like he was crazy, he was a man damn it and he wished to treated (and dressed) like one. He remembered the fire that started to flicker in his hands and the anger building up inside himself, when he first heard those words.

But then Sara had walked over to him, slid his arms around his waist pulling the other as close to him as possible, he then pushed some of Wolfram's hair behind his ear, and whispered into it.

"Do it for me, please." Then he drew back for Wolfram to see the threat in the taller blond's eyes. He had lost, again.

His shoes clanked against the floor as he made his way to the dinning hall, where he was to met Sara for lunch, then after they were to see the wedding planer. Maids bowed to him as he passed. This he was used to, they did the same thing when he was little, but they seemed to have more personality at the Blood Pledge Castle.

Sara smiled upon Wolfram's entrance; it sent shivers up Wolfram's spin. He took his seat across from Sara since it was only the two of them dinning, and waited in silence for lunch to be served.

Threw out meals, Sara wouldn't say much to him, and Wolfram himself, didn't really like to start conversations with the other, they often ended with him feeling drained, let down, and very, very depressed. During meals, Sara had a habit of keeping his mouth closed and sending his wife-to-be (oh how wolfram hated to be called that one) very seductive glances. Glances that made the other shake on the spot and fear for what ever the king had planed for him.

The blond king smiled his gentle smile, as he watched his wife-to-be eat in silence. He could tell by Wolfram's tense posture that he was nervous, and always on guard. He didn't trust anyone in this new place, not that Sara could blame him; he did force the little prince out of his own home after all. But that didn't matter now, because in time Sara would make this blond angel his. He just needed to wait for the right moment, and then he would have Wolfram running into his loving arms.

He rose from his from his chair and made his way around the table, to Wolfram's side, placing his hand on the others shoulder.

"Shall we go meet our wedding planner now?" Sara asked. Wolfram merely nodded at the other, he hadn't said much to anyone after entering the castle for the first time.

The walk threw the hallways was a quiet one, Sara said nothing, he merely had a happy glow coming off his face, while Wolfram simply wasn't in the mood to strike up a conversation. So they simply walked to there destination quietly hand-in-hand.

They ended up in a small garden outside just out side of the castle, with a fine tea table placed at the end of the stone path way. Three empty chairs stood around the table.

Wolfram and Sara took there place's at the table to wait for the wedding planner to arrive. Sara's hand held Wolfram's, his thumb caressing the back of his fiancés as he thought of the wedding to come.

-

Gunter lay in his bed in the early hours of the morning, quit sore from his long night with his husband Gwendal. He could tell his beloved was in pain, though he hid it from all the others, he couldn't hide it from Gunter, who wished deeply at e could ease that pain in his husband's heart. His beloved Gwendal refused to look weak in front of others, ever in front of Gunter himself, and would never admit that it killed him to see his baby brother leave with some man that he barley knew, and didn't trust.

He watched as Gwendal sat up in bed and glazed out the window into the still dark hours of the morning, a painful look played out on his once emotionless face.

Gunter, even with the slight pain in his back side, found himself crawling over the sheets till he was sitting behind his husband. He wrapped his arms around the taller man and gave him a light kiss on the shoulder, letting him know that he was there for him.

Gwendal's couldn't help but feel over whelmed with guilt as his lover kissed and lay his head on his shoulder in an act of comfort. Even since Wolfram left he had been a big ugly monster, taking his anger out on everyone and anyone who crossed his path (mostly Gunter). But Gunter had stayed by his side and tried to help in any way necessary, which usually ended up with him being fucked raw and hard.

These past few nights he had been anything but gentle with Gunter and the lavender haired man had been limping around the castle for everyone to see for the pass few days. But, yet his smaller lover had not complained, and still covered him in kisses and feed him countless _I love you`s, _even with the harsh treatment.

With these thoughts in mind Gwendal quickly pulled his slightly smaller husband into his lap, and held him tightly against his chest. He buried his face deep within Gunter's lavender coloured hair, and whispered out silent _I'm sorry's_, hoping Gunter would get the massage.

But Gunter only smiled as he cuddled closer to his loved one. He honestly did not care about the past few days as long as his lover was happy now. He knew his Gwendal ment his no harm, and never meat to hurt in any way, though he never planed to hold anything against the bigger man. Gunter merely placed a small kiss on Gwendal's collar bone.

"It's alright love, I forgive you." He muttered as he felt Gwendal's hold tighten and wet tears fill his hair.

Gunter smiled sadly and held onto Gwendal tight; hopping that things would get better for all of them soon.

-

Wolfram let out a loud huff, as tall elderly women walked around as he stood on a stool, taking his measurements.

Sara and their wedding planner stood off by the far side chit-chatting about the wedding to come. The wedding planner was a rather tall women, who looked to be in about her mid 40s, human years of course, her navy coloured hair has held on the top of her head by many pins. Her clothing was made up of pale and bright reds; the only skin visible was the skin on her face and hands.

"Lift your arms please" The elderly lady asked.

Wolfram complied, a feeling of dread filling him, yet again. He had dreamed of the day when he was to get married and to have a suite be designed just for him, and now he was getting married to a man he hated and being forced to wear a dress. Of course Sara was having a dress designed specially for Wolfram, by the best designer in the country, but the feeling was bitter-sweet in the blond demons heart.

Sara walked over to stand beside the designer.

"So you think you're up to it, Mrs. Hart?" Sara asked in a cheery voice.

"Oh yes, he has a lovely body, would look good in almost any thing I have designed, it shall be quit a challenge to design a dress to compete with such a beauty." She placed a finger on her chin, going through different ideas in her head already.

"Well, I'm sure you're up for the challenge." He patted her on the back.

"But if you'd so kind as to return my fiancé to me, He's had a long day, and needs a good night's rest."

"Oh, yes, yes of course." Mrs. Hart waved her hand at them as if in dismissal, already having at lest ten ideas's for the dress, and wanting to write them down, walked off to find paper.

Again Sara flashed her, his charming grin then turned to his prince and held a hand up to the other. Wolfram much wanted to scold the other that he wasn't a wimp nor a woman, but such days were over. Now he was Sara's bride who was to be waited on hand and foot, and be treated as a delicate flower. So Wolfram simply took the others hand and took a step down from the stool, feeling the high heel shoe's he was wearing pinch at the backs of his feet, oh how he missed his boots right now.

-

I'm so sorry it took so long, almost 2 moths. I've been writing and rewriting and I'm still not liking this chapter at all, it seems very boring and hopeless. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to type up and hopefully will be more exciting. The wedding is next.


End file.
